The War Is Over But The Battle Is Just Beginning
by Tigra-Bengal
Summary: What if Loki won the war in Avengers? I don't own any Avenger Character.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Two years ago the Norse god Loki attacked Manhattan. He won. The Avengers couldn't stop him. Now the world is under his command. His army of Chitauri is all over. People don't fight against him. He's too strong. However, there is the rebellion. Led by a woman named Lady, the rebels seek to free the Avengers from Loki's prison cells and join them in taking Loki down. Loki rules cruelly. People are poor, starving, dying. Together we are stronger.

Together we will survive. Will you join us?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sunlight streamed in through my window waking me up. My eyes instantly adjusted to the brightness. I stared at the ceiling for a moment then slipped from bed. I stretched and went to my closet. I changed into my day clothes; dark jeans, a black tank, a leather jacket and boots. I tied my sandy blonde hair into a tight pony and looked around my room. It wasn't much. Nothing was anymore. The carpet was stained and torn up in some places. Brown stains marred the dirty white walls. My bed was a mattress and box spring set up on cinderblocks. My closet didn't have a door and there was no other furniture in my room. I popped my neck and left the room.

The door across the hall opened as I shut and locked mine. My best friend and partner, Selirra, came out.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hi," I replied waiting for her to lock her door. We didn't keep valuable things in our rooms but it was a precaution.

"Do we have any new missions?" I asked.

"None, so far. If Lady has one for us we won't get until tonight," she replied. I nodded and we headed downstairs.

"Li, Arisa, come here," Lady called as soon as we appeared in the foyer. We exchanged a swift look then walked over to her.

"What's up Lady?" I asked.

"I need you two to do a little recon on the prison. My other intel hasn't been as good as what you two usually get me. Find a way inside," she asked.

"Of course," we both replied.

"Alright, go get ready," she ordered. We nodded and headed for the lockers. My locker was dark red and wide. I dialed the combo and my locker door swung open. Inside were my mission outfit and my weapons. I pulled out my twin daggers and slipped them into my boot sheaths. I covered the weapons with my pants. It was illegal for civilians to carry weapons. I smirked and slipped a small knife into my jacket sleeve sheath. That was usually the most I took out with me beside the knives that could spring out of the toes of my boots. I was an excellent fighter as well and could use any weapon you put in my hands.

"Let's go," I announced when we were both finished suiting up. No one could tell we were wearing weapons.

We walked back into the foyer and out the front door. We emerged into a dank stinking alley. Rats and large tomcats scurried away from us as we stepped into the damp alley. We headed for the street and stepped into the watery sunshine. The Manhattan streets were quiet. Loki had outlawed cars. People walked around, doing their business, working quietly. We merged with the crowd.

"So, we're going to have to be careful. Maneuver seven?" I asked in a soft whisper.

"Good idea. I'll meet up with you later," she replied. We reached a cross walk and split up going different directions. I headed towards a tall building that overlooked the prison. Spies usually tried to get as close as possible by going to the café next to the prison. I cared more about vantage point. I went into the building. Chitauri were here but I kept my heartbeat calm and my steps even. This was a public building. I could be here so they had no reason to stop me. I headed for the stairs. I never took elevators. They were too cramped, confined, I couldn't fight in elevators.

I reached the top of the building and paused before the rooftop door. I took a deep breath and peered out. Chitauri were on the roof. I cursed in my head and swallowed. I slipped out onto the roof. Chitauri were fairly easy to kill if you had the drop on them and I had years of practice at being sneaky.

I slunk silently across the roof and slipped my knives from my boot. There were two of them. I crept up on them and with an easy practiced move I slit their throats. They gurgled as they died then fell silent. I dragged them to the boards in the corner of the roof and covered them with the tarps and boards. I went back to the side of the roof and peered out. The prison was easy to see. From the outside it looked like an old warehouse but the place was drenched in magic. I could feel it skittering across my skin.

Magic was something we were all used to by now. Loki had covered this city in magic. I could taste it, smell it. Magic tasted like ice and metal. It was a sharp taste. Its smell stung the nose. I twitched my nose shooing the smell away and watched. The prison had a dome around it of barbed electric wire. The only entrance was a steel gate that was guarded by Chitauri. Chitauri also guarded along the fence. The warehouse was magicked to keep the avengers inside. I wondered how to get inside. Rebels had tried to get inside before and had always been killed. I thought hard. Ingenuity was important here. I couldn't get myself caught doing something. They executed civilians without question or trial. There had to be some way of getting inside.

And then I saw it. A food truck rumbled up to the gate. I watched carefully. Chitauri checked the driver by scanning him and then checked his entire truck the same way. I smirked. Li and I could beat a scanner. We had the technology. Loki had banned Stark tech and had destroyed most of it but Lady had managed to steal some for us. I kept watching. After the scan the driver trundled into the base. That was the problem. Since no one had ever managed to get inside we couldn't know what to expect on the inside. If Lady sent Li and me in there we would have to rely on our cleverness.

Later Li and I met up back at Headquarters.

"See anything?" she asked. I smiled and she grinned back. We had both had the same thought. Sometimes, it was scary how well we knew each other.

"Let's propose the idea to Lady. She'll probably go for it," I said with a wink. We walked inside and headed into the foyer. Lady was waiting for us.

"Did you find a way in?" she asked.

"Yeah, Li and I could pull it off easy. There's a food truck that comes. If we wore some scan blockers we could sneak into the truck, hide and get in," I told her. She nodded and kept listening.

"The problem would be once we're inside. We don't have any map or intel about the inside of the prison. Arisa and I would have to rely on stealth, speed and instinct," Li continued.

"Only the three things you two are the best at," she muttered sarcastically. Li and I exchanged smirks.

"Alright you two. I'm assigning you the case. Get in, find a way to the avengers and try to get them out. However, if anything happens, I want you to abort. I don't want you guys dead," Lady ordered.

"I love the concern in your voice," I told her with a cheerful smile. She scowled at me.

"Go get ready, you leave tonight."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Li, I'm freezing my ass off," I muttered into my comn. It was a cold night and it wouldn't be much better inside that truck.

"Don't be a baby," she replied. I scowled into the blackness. The driver of the truck was a guy named Owen Flare. He was outside loading up tomorrow's batch of food. I tapped my fingers against my leg impatiently. I wasn't dressed for this weather. Not really. I was wearing my long leather trench coat over a corset and leather shorts. I had black silver studded fingerless gloves that provided me with good grip on my weapons. My boots only went halfway up my calves. Still, I made an impressive figure. My hair was in a tight braid with a jade ring tied into the bottom. A knife was in each boot. A shotgun was strapped across my lower back underneath a slim sword. My sleeves had throwing knives in them and a vial of poison was hidden in my corset.

I was ready for anything. Finally Owen went inside and the lights went out in the house. I stood and slunk through the shadows to the truck. It was locked. I tugged a bobby pin from the inner pocket of my trench coat and picked the lock with ease. I shoved open the door and slipped inside. Li soon slunk in after me. I shut the door and locked it once more.

"Now we wait in the back of this truck until morning. Awesome," I muttered.

"We might as well get some sleep," she told me.

"We'll do watches. I don't want anything getting the drop on us," I told her. She nodded and settled in a space between some boxes.

"I'll take the first watch," I said sarcastically. She smirked and fell asleep. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall of the truck. It was dark. I was glad I had been trained to use all of my senses with ease. I couldn't see but I could hear. I heard every movement Li made and listened carefully for anything outside. I used my sense of smell as well. I could smell the different foods and the scent of clean dirt and rain. I blew out a sigh and let my mind wander while keeping my senses alert.

I thought about how I had started in the rebellion. Eighteen months ago my father had been killed by Chitauri for being out after curfew. It had burned me inside. I had met Li soon after and had been brought into the rebellion. I was good at it. I was a natural fighter and had always had a quick wit.

Four hours passed and it was my turn to sleep. I slept easily but lightly. I didn't dream of anything like usual.

We both stayed up for the last four hours of the night. When my watch read 6:00 a.m. I heard a door bang open. I nudged Li and we prepared ourselves. We heard footsteps and then the lock being messed with. We shifted so we were hidden behind the boxes better. The truck door slid open and I heard Owen messing around with stuff at the front. I glanced at Li and waited. Finally the door closed again and I heard more footsteps. A door slammed and the truck started up. I found my center of balance as we began pulling out of the driveway. I pulled the scan blocker from my jacket pocket and waited, following the truck's path with my mind.

We neared the prison and we both started up the scan blockers while hiding ourselves behind boxes of food. I felt the truck rumble to a stop and we both took a deep breath. There was a pause and then the door slid open. I prayed that the blockers would work. I heard the scan and held my breath.

There was a heart stopping pause and then the door slid shut again. Li and I both sighed in relief. The truck started back up and we trundled into the prison.

"Ok, what's the plan? They're sure to have guards all around helping unload," I asked. Li bit her lip trying to think. She was about to speak when the truck stopped again. We fell silent waiting, our nerves stretched. The door slid open for the third time but there wasn't much noise. I peeked out from behind my box. The room was empty except for some human workers.

"They've gotten cocky," I murmured. Li sighed in relief. Now what to do about the humans? We didn't know if they were Loki supporters or just ordinary workers.

"There are five of them. We can't risk it," Li whispered. I nodded wishing we didn't have to knock them out cold. We both settled into crouched fighting stances waiting for them to clear the last of the boxes away.

The driver moved the box that was in front of me. I sprung forward tackling him to the ground. Li blurred past me and outside. I slammed Owen's head into the floor of the truck and he lay still. I kept moving, not letting myself feel regret. That could come later. For now, I had a job to do. I climbed out and grabbed the servant running towards the door. I flipped him to the ground and kicked at his head. Li had already taken care of the other three.

"Let's get them in the truck," I hissed. I lugged the guy I had kicked and threw him into the truck. When we were finished we closed the door almost all the way leaving some space at the bottom. We ran to the door on the other side of them and listened carefully. There were voices.

"How are we ever going to do this?" I hissed sharply. Li was thinking hard. I tapped my fingers on my leg looking around restlessly.

Something caught my eye.

"Li," I murmured a grin spreading across my face. She glanced up to where I was looking and a smile grew on her face as well.

"Let's go."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The prison's vents were cramped but they were made of thick metal. We were able to creep through silently. We passed places where we could look down into the rooms. So far we hadn't found anything interesting. We kept going slinking through the dim vents.

I was about to pass another vent we could look through when a voice from below made me freeze. It was a smooth slithery voice that made me shudder.

It was the voice of Loki.

Li wrapped a hand around my ankle trying to calm me down. I took several deep breaths and looked below. Loki was standing almost directly below me. All I could see was long greasy black hair and the green of his outfit. On a metal table lay a man I had only ever seen on TV. Tony Stark was chained the table. He wore a pair of ratty jeans and no shirt. His arc reactor glowed dully. I kept watching.

"Another little torture session, how nice Loki. I was beginning to miss them," Tony snarked. I smirked glad to see that two years imprisonment hadn't dampened the once billionaire's wit.

"Oh Tony, you were always my favorite to torture. The others have given up. They don't provide me with banter anymore," Loki replied smoothly. He pressed a thin rod to Tony's arm and Tony yelled in pain and began to writhe. Loki was electrocuting him.

"Well you know me, always trying to help," Tony panted when Loki had lifted he rod away. Loki chuckled and I closed my eyes as he pressed it down again. There was nothing else to see here. We had to find the main cells, wait for Loki to bring Tony back, and then get them all the heck out of here. I kept moving. I knew Li paused to watch for a moment then she kept coming as well. We passed three more vents we could see through until we found the one that looked down into the cells. The vents were high enough that I could almost see the entirety of the hall where they were being kept. There were seven cells. Each one had two Chitauri in front of it. Six more walked up and down the hall. Twenty Chitauri stood in our way. I pulled back and whispered the information to Li over my comn. I peeked back into the hall. We were at a serious disadvantage. If we were coming from somewhere else we could probably take them but coming from the roof was dangerous, suicidal. We would never be able to kill them all before one of them rang the alarm. I thought furiously. We had to find a way.

Suddenly the doors at the end of the hall opened and Tony was brought in. He was slumped in the arms of two Chitauri. They threw him in his cell and left laughing. Surprisingly, the six guards left with them. Fourteen remained. It was still a lot for us to handle but if we split up and I took the seven on the right and Li took the seven on the left, it was possible. First though we needed to disable the alarm. Second, we needed to lock the doors so no one could escape. A plan formed in my head. I whispered it to Li over the comn. It was actually a very simple plan, one we had used many times before. It had never been this dangerous though, or had this much at stake. She agreed and I slowly lifted the vent. We both readied ourselves. The plan was simple. I would drop down and I would shoot the alarm making it impossible to use. Then I would bolt to the doors and lock them while Li kept them busy. I would then join the fight after taking out any cameras I might find. All in all, a simple plan. I just prayed it would work. I readied my shotgun. Because of its bulk I would have to drop down carefully. I peeked down again. The Chitauri weren't really paying attention. That was to my favor. I took a deep breath, then another, and then dropped.

I didn't waste time although my sudden appearance had startled the Chitauri into motionless. I shot the alarm and began to sprint for the door. Li dropped down and that's when the fighting began. One of them tried to grab me but I shot him in the face. I kept moving. I dodged another Chitauri and reached the door. I locked it and spun looking around wildly for cameras. I couldn't see any so I tossed away my gun. They were most likely cameras too small to see but I couldn't waste my time. I drew my sword and one of the daggers from my boot and joined Li in the fight.

For the next ten minutes I slashed and cut and hacked at the Chitauri. They put up a good fight but they were no match for Li and me. I slit the throat of the last alien and silence fell. Li and I were panting and covered in Chitauri blood. I took a deep breath and instantly my ribs sent a wave of fire through me. I hissed in pain.

"A Chitauri got in a lucky hit," I muttered at Li's concerned look, "Come on. Let's go." I stumbled to the first cell, Nick Fury's cell. I picked the lock struggling to breathe.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a rough voice. I blinked at him.

"Hunting unicorns, what do you think dumbass," I snapped. I gestured for him to get out of the cage. I went to the next one and unlocked it as well. Once we had everyone out of their cells we headed back to the open vent.

"Alright, how are we getting them out? Those vents are too small for everyone but Tony, Natasha and Clint," I told Li.

"Yeah, let me think." I wrapped an arm around my ribs trying not to prance impatiently.

"We can fit," Captain Rogers said. I blinked at him.

"You and Thor are huge," I stammered. He shrugged.

"We'll make it work. We'll go last," he told me. I glanced at Li. She shrugged. Captain Rogers went under the vent. He laced his fingers together. Li stepped up and he lifted her up.

"Lead them out," I called. Nick went next and was followed by Dr. Banner, Stark, Romanoff and Barton. I went over after them.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked hesitantly. Captain Rogers looked at me for a long moment then nodded. I bit my lip but put my foot in his hands. He pushed me upwards and I grabbed for the vent. My ribs stretched and I nearly screamed. My grip faltered and I fell back towards the ground. I hissed as I was caught in hard arms.

"Alright, so that's not going to work," I muttered into my communicator.

"Crap, what do we do?" Li cursed.

"You get them out of here. I'll find the three of us another way out," I told her. I cut off the connection before she could respond.

"Let's go," I muttered heading for the door. I unlocked it and peered out. The alarm hadn't been raised and there were only two guards outside. I pulled out my twin daggers and kicked open the door. It slammed into one making it spin and I slit the other's throat. I spun and drove my blade into the Chitauri's chest. My ribs burned but I gritted my teeth against the pain.

"Get them inside," I hissed through a clenched jaw. By the time Thor and Steve came back, I had the pain under control.

"Let's go," I said moving forward. I kept my blades in my hands ready to use at any moment.

"Do you know how to get out of here small woman?" Thor asked. I turned with a raised eyebrow.

"Small woman?" I asked.

"He doesn't know your name," Steve explained.

"Yes but…" I glanced down at myself, "I'm not that small. Sure I'm a little petite but I'm not tiny right?" I looked back up at him. He was blushing and scratching at his scalp.

"I-I don't know," he stammered. I rolled my eyes and peered around the corner. The hall was empty.

"Come on," I whispered moving around the corner. I led them through the halls trying to follow the vents as best I could.

"Hide," Thor suddenly hissed. We looked around hastily and dove into a room. I shut the door and listened.

"Yes, I think I'll take my brother now. It's been a while," came the icy slick voice of Loki. I shuddered and bit my lip. His voice gave me the creeps. He passed and I waited for a moment. When I was sure the hall was empty again I poked my head out.

"Alright, we have to hurry. I think Loki is going to look for you Thor," I muttered. We hurried down the hall and turned right. Chitauri had their backs to us. Suddenly I was being lifted up. I pushed open the vent without thinking. I crawled in and suddenly Thor was right behind me.

"These vents are bigger," I commented dumbly. Steve was up as well and the vent was being snapped back into place.

"Let's go," Steve told me. I nodded and began to crawl keeping all my hisses and winces to myself. We made our way through the vents until we found the one in the loading dock. We were just climbing down when the alarms rang out.

"Run," I hissed bolting for the door. I tried to open it but it had automatically locked.

"It's locked," I cried.

"Move," Thor ordered. I stepped to the side and he held out his hand. There was a brief moment of silence and then a hammer flew through a wall and into his hand. With a huge swing the door crashed open.

"Impressive," I muttered. We bolted outside and Steve and Thor yelped and shrunk away from the sunlight.

"What!" I cried. The alarm was pounding in my head and my ribs were burning. We had to move.

"We can't see," Steve replied. I scowled and grabbed his hand.

"Thor, grab Steve's hand and both of you close your eyes and just try to move fast," I snapped. I felt for them, I really did. They hadn't seen sunlight in two years but right now we needed to get out of here. I took off gripping Steve's hand tight. We didn't move as fast as I wanted but we picked up a pretty good clip.

The Chitauri began screaming. I heard the distinct sound of their hovercrafts being fired up. Suddenly Steve pulled his hand from mine. I glanced back. Both of them had their eyes open now. The pace picked up but now I was in danger of being left behind. My broken ribs made breathing hard and I struggled to keep going. I shoved the pain aside into a deep corner of my mind and kept going. Shots were fired and I dove forward to avoid getting hit. I rolled and came back up spinning around. Two knives flew from my hands and embedded themselves in two Chitauri's eyes. Hands grabbed me and pulled me into arms. Thor was running with me in his arms. We reached the gate and Steve took care of the Chitauri. Thor set me down and kicked the gate open. We ran outside the prison and a van pulled up.

"Get in," Li yelled. The door slid open and we all jumped inside. I tumbled into someone's lap and I heard the door slam shut. I was panting and my chest was on fire. Blackness dotted my vision and I fell.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I woke to stormy blue eyes and rain hitting my face. I jerked and hissed as pain flared through me.

"Whoa, stay still," a voice told me. I opened my eyes blearily and looked up. Clint Barton was kneeling beside me. I blinked to clear away the fogginess and looked around. I was in an alley lying on cold ground.

"What happened?" I asked pushing myself up. I gasped as my ribs twinged. Clint grabbed my shoulder supporting me.

"We separated after we ditched the car. You fell in my lap so I took you to this alley. We're going to wait here for a little while," he explained.

"Can we get out of the rain?" I asked in a tired voice. Clint nodded and helped me up. We went to a little overhang and huddled together. I was starting to shiver from the cold and wet.

"Sorry," Clint murmured. I shrugged and gritted my teeth. Clint moved closer lending me warmth.

"Is someone coming to get us?" I asked my teeth chattering slightly. Clint looked at me with concern.

"I'm fine," I told him.

"Yeah, I called it in using your communicator," he replied. I nodded and leaned on his shoulder. I was tired and cold and wet.

"Here," he offered wrapping his arms around me.

"Thanks," I muttered self-consciously. My head was nestled on his shoulder and his arms were warm around me.

We stayed that way for a while until I heard a car pull up. I turned and saw a cheetah emerge from the car. I smiled and felt Clint tense.

"Don't worry. It's just Li," I assured him. He arched an eyebrow. I smiled at him.

"She's a Therion, a human with the soul of an animal. Her soul just happens to be that of a cheetah." Li padded over to me through the drizzle and bit down gently on my coat. She began to tug me towards the car.

"Come on," I told Clint. I let her lead me to the car and climbed inside.

"Take us back to HQ. Clint needs tending and I need to be taped up," I told the driver, a man named Lyle.

"Right away Miss Winchester," he replied. The car started and I leaned against Li before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I woke in the hospital the rebellion controlled. I let out a sigh and felt only a small twinge of pain from ribs. I tried to move but a huge weight was across my legs. I peered down groggily. Li was lying across me in her cheetah form. I rolled my eyes but smiled at her protectiveness.

The door opened and Lady walked in. I gave her a small wave. She smiled slightly and I was surprised. I had never seen Lady smile.

"You and Li did a great job despite the injuries and less than subtle exit," she told me. I ducked my head sheepishly.

"You freed the avengers when no one else could. Thank you Arisa," she said honestly. I blinked at her for a moment then nodded.

"No problem," I replied. She smiled and then glanced back at the door.

"They want to say thank you as well," she explained. I nodded as she went to the door. I nudged Li awake and she stretched.

"Get changed you oversized cat," I told her. She eyed me for a moment then jumped off the bed. I rolled my eyes again and sat up. My ribs ached but I could breathe easier. My blanket fell off me and I saw the tape and bandages. Li came back fully dressed and human.

"Hey kitten, how are you feeling?" she asked sitting down on the bed beside me.

"I'm fine dearest," I replied as the door opened again. The avengers piled in and came over. Then they all stood around me and Li. Clint was the first person to step forward.

"Thank you, both of you," he told us coming over and taking my hand. He brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it. I was horrified to feel a blush rise up on my cheeks. Clint did the same to Li. The others came forward offering their thanks as well. I noticed that Thor lingered around Li. I smirked and slipped out of bed. I stretched relishing in the unique pain. Someone coughed and I glanced down. I was only wearing my undergarments. I chuckled and Li handed me a pair of jeans. I tugged them on forgoing a shirt. The bandages were covering enough.

"So what happens now?" I asked tying my hair into a pony.

"We need to figure out the next part of our plan. We have the avengers out now but we need a plan against Loki," Lady told me. I turned to the avengers.

"Are you ready for some payback?" I asked. They all looked uncertain. I raised my eyebrows and glanced at Li.

"What?" I demanded.

"Well," Steve began, "We didn't beat him the first time. How can we this time?" I stared at him. It was obvious that they all felt this way. I took a deep breath.

"You have something that you didn't have before. Us. You have thousands of people standing behind you. You have the rebellion and you have the thirst for vengeance. Loki took your world, hurt the people you fought to protect. Loki tortured all of you. Now is your time to remind him of your strength." Silence followed my little speech. Finally Clint stood.

"Well, if we're going to stop Loki, we need to get back in shape. We have some training to do," he announced. I smiled at him.

"Then we better get started," interjected Lady.

"I'll take them to the training room. Li, come on. I'll need some help," I told her heading for the door. I headed down to the training room ignoring people walking by. I pushed open the doors to the training room. It was full of people who stopped and stared as we walked in.

I wasn't sure who started the clapping but soon the entire room echoed with it. I looked at the avengers.

"See? People still believe you," I murmured. I raised my voice, "Alright, everyone out!" The training room soon emptied and I went to my locker.

"Kitten, you probably shouldn't be fighting," Li told me. I glanced at her with an arched eyebrow and we both started laughing. We both knew I would fight anyway. I changed into my usual training outfit; shorts, a tank top and boots. I walked out and saw Steve at the punching bags. He was already going at them. I smiled. Tony and Bruce walked over to me.

"So, I have a suit and Bruce can help me make it the very best," Tony told me.

"Yeah, there's a lab two doors over. We managed to save the wreckage of your suit so you don't have to start all over," I told him. He smiled and ran off like a small child. Thor and Natasha were stretching and Clint had found the weapons. I walked over to him as he stared.

"You found her," he whispered.

"We saved her from the wreckage. I hope she still works alright," I replied. He picked up his collapsible bow. His fingers caressed it lovingly.

"We don't have any of your special arrows though," I told him regretfully.

"Tony can make me more. What matters is that I have this," he assured me. I smiled and went to a quiver.

"Why don't you try her out? I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do. Guards are over there." He went to where I pointed and soon was shooting on our archery range. Li pranced over.

"This is going to work," I told her. She smiled at me and sung her arm around my shoulder.

"Of course it is kitten," she replied.

"Child of the cheetah, will you spar with me?" Thor shouted. I chuckled and Li perked up.

"Definitely, I've always wanted to test my abilities against a god," she announced heading for the ring. I laughed leaning against the wall. Everything seemed good.

That must be why I had such dread.


End file.
